Lost in Tonight
by mymish
Summary: ItaSaku: M for Lemon and Smut.


**Lost in Tonight**

By: mymish

* * *

When she first had entered University Sakura had been excited. She had been full of motivation, carrying the will to always try her best to keep the perfect grades. Life at University definitely had its perks. While choosing between whether going to lectures or rather spending some time off to organize herself, Sakura could only enjoy her new independent life.

Well, that had been before the exams and dozens of presentations waited for her to get done and through with. On top of that the days were running colder as the year entered its last month. Winter break had started leaving her with a project and huge topics to study before the exam. At least said project was nothing big she had to worry about, since her partner was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

They'd first met in the library at the university where they'd bumped into one another accidentally. Itachi Uchiha was probably _the_ most popular man at University, several fan girls stuck to his feet. Soon she'd found out he was far away from being arrogant. Instead he was calm, spreading a warmth that would comfort an entire army. Surprisingly they became friends easily and since they had some lectures together, they sat next to another at every given chance.

Sakura could barely hide the fact that Uchiha Itachi truly was handsome, but other than his fan girls, she wasn't obsessed with him. She basically enjoyed his presence and the way he understood her easily made her feel safe around him. He was reliable and always had her back. Just like she had his.

But as time passed the pink haired girl had come to realize – with a bit of a shock – that he was far more than a friend to her. That was when things began to get a little complicated.

It had been the most natural thing in the world that Itachi would spend most of the weekends in her apartment since she lived closer to the university. Never ever had she thought about sexual moments between the two of them. Basically they'd spend the weekend in her apartment, studying together, watching TV or reading books.

Their friendship was comfortable easy, no fights or anything complicate. Perhaps because it felt so easy, she had to make it complicated.

* * *

While working on their project – this time at Itachi's place – they rarely spoke with another, only when it was necessary and about said topic. Their relationship had really gotten... weird. And it bothered Sakura so much, realizing that Itachi had sensed something, causing him to search some distance.

"Good we finished it in one day," Sakura stuttered shyly. How embarrassing. They had been friends for ages and now she behaved like one of his fan girls around him.

Itachi looked up from his phone as though he hadn't heard her. "I should drive you home now, there's a snowstorm coming up so you should be home in time," he said stoically.

"My parents are already waiting for me and I should arrive in time." Sakura only nodded. He really acted cold around her, just like he did around his fan club, when he was annoyed. She'd really messed things up.

Usually Sakura didn't mind long rides with the car, except for this time. Itachi lived almost 10 miles away from her home and the university (why he wouldn't move closer she didn't know) meaning it would take a good time to get there. The awkward silence during the first 30 minutes already were too much for her and she wished to break it but didn't find the right words. Or even her voice, to begin with.

It was only a few minutes later that Itachi's curse broke the silence (yes, sometimes the Uchiha actually could swear). Looking up, Sakura eventually recognized why that was and immediately questioned herself for not noticing earlier.

The snowstorm had started earlier than expected.

Great.

They were halfway there and now were stuck in the middle of nowhere as it seemed. It was then that the voice in the radio began to talk something about a car crash – on the same route both Itachi and Sakura were stuck right now.

A few metres and they eventually reached the traffic jam, caused by the car accident.

It could only get better now, right?

Minutes passed and none of them dared to break the heavy silence which could be easily cut with a knife. Staring out of the window Sakura watched the thick snowflakes cover the streets, not noticing how she hypnotized herself by doing so. Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy though knew now was not the best time to fall asleep. Not in that thickened, tensioned atmosphere.

"You're freezing." It was nothing more than a statement coming from the Uchiha, causing the pinkette to pay attention to her body only to recognise that she was indeed freezing, though she didn't feel herself shiver. "Mhmm," she mumbled already back into daydreaming to avoid his presence as much as she could. She wished she could go back to where it has been easy with him. Of course her heart would sooner or later betray her. A desperate sigh left her mouth as she leaned her chin in the palm of her hand, gazing at the snowflakes. By now the storm had covered the entire landscape with thick layers of snow and would any of them leave the car, they would not see their hands before their own eyes.

* * *

They'd lost count on the hours but by looking out of the windows they could tell they'd been stuck in the traffic jam for too long.

Ambulance and Police could hardly find their way through the snowy streets which could only mean they had to wait till the storm was over. Pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket Itachi quickly googled the nearest motel, hoping they wouldn't have to stay the night in the car. Satisfied, he put his phone back into his pockets only seconds later.

"There's a motel not too far away from here. Chances are good we don't have to sleep inside the car tonight." The sudden voice reaching Sakura's ears surprised her. She really hadn't noticed what was going on around her.

"Mhmm, sounds good."

Turning the car to head to the motel Itachi focused entirely on the road. Words that wanted to be spoken tightened around his throat as he felt the tension between them rise to an impossible maximum. It was then that he suddenly stopped the car, turning it off.

He had to make things clear with her. He just couldn't do this any longer.

"Sakura..." Before he was able to continue he was cut off by the pinkette.

"Itachi... I... have to tell you something...," Sakura confessed quietly, avoiding eye contact with the handsome Uchiha. Stunned by her words Itachi got curious as to why the Haruno was blushing all of a sudden. "I never thought this would happen, but I'm...," She had to pull every last bit of courage together before continuing. "I love you, Itachi." Heavy Silence covered the air, both of them out of words to say anything. It was Sakura though, who cut the thickened air with a desperate voice and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was different from those fans of yours! It's just... The more time we had spent together, I- I wasn't aware how much you really meant to me. Until a few weeks, I've always considered you a friend.

"And now I might have just broken that bond of ours because of my foolish heart. I'd understand if you chose to avoid me from now on, because I-" This time it was her who was interrupted-

By a soft warm pair of lips sealing with hers.

To say she was stunned was an understatement. A warmth filled her lungs she'd never felt before and the tears waiting to fall down finally left the corners of her eyes. The soft weight on her lips left her before she could response. Blushed cheeks, bright eyes, soft lips parted in utter surprise.

"Itachi?" She asked as if it had been all a dream.

"Sakura," the male replied while gazing at her as though she was some magical creature from another galaxy. "You do not need to explain yourself. And please, do not think so badly about yourself."

She could feel his warm breath brushing her skin as his face only inches away from hers. The world stood still while onyx eyes gazed into the apple green orbs. No longer was the tension unbearable, fortunately, and it took away that heavy weight on their shoulders. Instead, an electricity took its place, turning the atmosphere into desperation and longing.

Only a sheet of paper would separate their lips now, and ever so slowly Itachi closed the last piece of distance, brushing her full lips so lightly it was almost unnoticeable.

Pulling away he positioned himself back into his seat, sending her one last smile. "We should get going," he said softly, leaving a certain pinkette speechless behind.

* * *

The motel room was definitely not the best but would do for the night. Honestly, they couldn't care less, as they were both too focused on exploring each other's bodies.

"Sakura," Itachi gasped, gripping her by her hips to pull her impossibly closer while he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch.

Standing on the tip of her toes, Sakura's arms fell around his neck, her slim fingers running through his long hair.

Quickly he pulled her up to his waist and Sakura immediately understood what he was intending to do, so she wrapped her legs around his hips easily. While Itachi carried her to the bed, never once leaving her lips, he laid her down into the soft blankets, ignoring the crackling sounds the rather old furniture gave in response.

Itachi left her lips to ran heated kisses along her jaw and chin, wandering down to her exposed neck. A satisfied moan left her throat as Itachi found her sensitive spot right behind her ear, sucking on her skin with a pleasure he had never felt before.

Hesitantly Sakura shoved her hands under his shirt, exploring his heated chest with shivering fingers. Leaning into her hands, Itachi gleefully welcomed her touch, giving the pinkette the courage to continue what she'd started.

"Sakura..." he whispered, his mouth right next to her ear, causing goose bumps run over her skin.

Travelling back to her lips, Itachi cherished them carefully at first, as if she was nothing but a fragile puppet. Feeling her smile against his lips, he slowly gave more pressure behind his actions.

Somewhat startled as her tongue licked over his bottom lip sheepishly, he opened his mouth slowly, reaching out with his own to push his tongue into her mouth. After she was first tensed in surprise she eventually relaxed, allowing Itachi to explore her mouth and teasing her tongue. Both smiled in their passionate kiss, enjoying how close they'd come after she confessed her feelings for him. Being this close to Itachi, it was probably everything she could ever ask for. He was flawless, perfect. And he was so warm...

His body fitted so perfectly against her tiny figure, as if it was meant to be...

Forcing herself back into reality she accepted his little game by pushing her tongue easily into his mouth, receiving a light chuckle from the Uchiha.

Heat built up inside her stomach and almost out of instinct she pushed her chest impossibly closer to his torso. A moan left his lips as he felt her pressing herself closer to him, her legs tightening around his waist.

Too late he realised they were still covered in their nasty clothes so he quickly pushed his body up, kneeling on the bed with Sakura still tangled around him.

His hands came to rest on her waist, finding the ends of her shirts, pulling it over her head without much effort, even if it meant releasing her lips for a moment.

After they had stripped away their clothes, tossing them to the ground, they were left behind in nothing but their underwear. Shyly, Sakura bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling insecure in her body. She wasn't one of those superficial girls who cared about nothing but their appearance, it was simply that she hated her breasts. While other girls her age usually had a C cup, or at least D, she was punished with her small B cup. Though Sakura doubted Itachi would pay attention to such a childish thing, she couldn't let it go.

Her mind was silenced, however, when a pair of lips pressed onto her very own, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

"Stop doubting yourself, Sakura," Itachi mumbled between the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth once again.

As if he could read her thoughts, his fingers tangled around the clasp of her bra, revealing her breasts in the dim light. "Every single part of your body is beautiful," he whispered as he gazed at her exposed breasts, brushing a soft kiss on both nipples which caused another outburst of goose bumps on her skin.

"I will prove you."

And he did prove her. Starting with her forehead, with whom she secretly had her doubts with, too, he planted sweet kisses on every inch of her forehead. He took his time wandering down to her nose, lips, her chin and then finally reaching her neck. With every touch of his lips on her exposed skin, she replied with a lost moan. How could one man, who looked too innocent to fit into this lost world, make her feel so... special? So loved and needed? As if she was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy?

When he finally reached her breasts, he sucked lightly on her left nipple while is hand massaged her right breast carefully.

"It... Itachi...," she gasped. "More... pl...please." It was both a beg and an order for him to continue, to not hold back any longer. With her words she had finally given him the permission to make her his.

While Itachi was busy with paying attention to her breasts, her hands tried to find a thing to hold on to. And then they found his beautiful, beautiful hair, she was so jealous of. Right in this moment she didn't care about pain, and by how much the man above her caressed she could only grip into his dark strands tightly, surprised that this only turned him on further. In response he sucked on her breasts with a passion she thought wasn't possible. And yet it was.

Still it was a pain that he wouldn't continue, the pinkette thought desperately. "Please...," Sakura begged, once more.

After Itachi had taken his time on her, covering her neck in hickeys, he looked down on her with a proud smile. A dark blushed appeared on Sakura's cheeks, not sure how she should take his smile. Not that she had the time to, anyway, when Itachi hooked his fingers under her panties, pulling them down her legs ever so slowly. While doing so, he made sure to lock eyes with her, his onyx eyes filled with longing. When her pants joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, he laid down, placing a chaste kiss on her stomach, taking his time wandering down to her epicentre.

Her walls tightened to a point where she felt nothing but desperation and the need for him to finally...

She held her breath as a finger suddenly pushed inside her clit, circling her already bundled nerves.

He wasn't doing much, yet it was too much to bear for her. She wanted to scream in exasperation but couldn't, keeping in mind that other guests might hear her.

She gripped the sheets underneath her, feeling as if she would tear them apart any moment.

Then, in an instant Itachi added two fingers to join the first one, pleasing her with yet a new emotion. Gosh, she felt like collapsing every second – and he still wasn't done with her.

Before she even knew it, she'd reached her climax, feeling her inner walls crushing down. Not able to suppress her voice any longer, she came with a long loud moan, screaming his name.

"I'm not done yet, Sakura," he murmured, a devilish smirk on his lips. Leaning back down, he received her sweet honey, licking among her clit. "So wet..."

Sakura had yet to calm down from her climax but when she felt Itachi continuing to suck her empty meticulously, she felt like crying in exasperation.

His warm breath brushed her centre, forcing Sakura to bit on her lower lip until a thin line of blood ran down her chin. "Itachi...Ahhh, this is... so... good!"

It was a risk he was willing to take, for he knew how impatient the pink-haired woman could be. He wasn't surprised in the least when Sakura forcefully pushed her hips upward as though to distract him. His smirk only widened in utter pride as he saw her desperation.

* * *

She was addicted. And so was he.

His thrusts were deep once he found her sensitive spot, he penetrated her until she was panting in the need of air. "Ah- ...fuck," the pinkette yelped, "...me...harder!"

Doing as he was told and slammed into her with hard thrusts, making a mental note to himself that Sakura Haruno enjoyed rough sex.

He rode them to their climax, sealing Sakura's lips with his own to cover her heavy screams as she reached the edge of her orgasm. It didn't take long for him to follow her example, when her walls had tightened around his shaft.

With one last deep thrust he released himself inside her, moaning between their wet hungry kisses.

His self control betrayed him, as he fell onto her chest like some weakened figure. Both longed for air, their chests rising and falling heavily.

"I love you, too," he eventually confessed with a shy smile, one she couldn't see as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

Arms came to rest on his back, hands running up and down with a comforting pace.

Sakura smiled in relief but wouldn't answer. There was no need to. He had proven her how he felt about her. And so he knew how she felt about him.

"We'll be late tomorrow." And with these mumbled words, she fell into the world of dreams.


End file.
